Daddy Hawkeye
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Haweye ended up taking care of a girl name Angel who escaped from the SHOP. And there is also a little Hellsing in it that involves Alucard.


Daddy Hawkeye

( A M*A*S*H 4077 Fanfic)

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Fell Into Hawkeye's Arms

Everyone was helping bringing in wounded into the O.R. Then suddenly out into the distance a little girl who has pitch black hair like mine came walkinginto the M*A*S*H unit. She was clutching her bleeding left arm but she was bleeding all over her body. I saw her stumble a little then I began running towards her. When I was close to her she finally gave into exhuastion and fell on her knees then into my arms once I got onto my knees.

I said, " Kid! Hey kid!" She wouldn't open her eyes. So I stand up while holding her and ran into the O.R saying that I'm gonna be the one to operate on her first. They help me set everything up while I wash up and put on my surgeon uniform. My friend BJ came in and ask me before I go, " Hawk where did that kid come from?"

" I don't know but I need to hurry and save her. She lost a lot of blood." I replied then hurry into the O.R and got working on the little girl that fell into my arms.

While I was fixing and mending her wounds I notice a metal like collar locked around her neck. I ask the nurse to try and get it off her but she couldn't. She said that its lock on tight around her neck, and it seemed like only a key is needed to unlock it. This kid must've been a prisoner of someone. Cause these wounds seemed to come from beatings from whips, knives, and fists. This boils me to the core that someone has done this to her.

After I've finished up with the girl I had to work on another patient. But during all my surgeries my mind has been on that beaten up little girl.

I was working late on checking the patients while they slept. I've mostly been checking on my first patient which is the little girl who fell into my arms. I been doing nothing but kept watch on her while I petted her hair. Then I notice once again that metal collar around her neck. I got up and went to find Klinger real quick. Because he'll be able to know how to pick lock it.

When I found him I told him exactly what my idea was. I asked him to pick lock the collar around this little girl's neck so it can be finally be off her. After he took out the bobby pins from his pocket the moment her even got near towards that collar. The little girl shot open her eyes and grab his hand from touching the collar. Then she backed away from him looking frightened as if she's waiting for a beating again.

" No sir please! Please don't force me to kill again!"

" Kill again?" Said Klinger.

" Hey kid, my friend nor I is gonna hurt you please relax. We're just gonna get that collar off of your neck." I said.

She looked at me as if she is seeing a past ghost. She rub her eyes as tears began to welled up. Then she said softly, " Dad?" This caught me by surprise but I was sadden that she thought I was her father.

"Oh honey no I'm not your father."

" Daddy." She said again as she began to smile, " You're alive! I thought they killed you!" She suddenly she pulled me down to her and hugged me real tight. Her tears began to soak through my army green shirt and she said in broken sobs, " I can't believe it. You're real this time. You're really standing here. I'm gonna protect you this time Daddy. I'm not gonna let the Colonel kill you agin I promise."

I couldn't bear telling her that I wasn't. I was begging to feel like I am this kid's father. Then suddenly I found myself wraping my arms around her. Comforting her of this belief that I am her father. Well maybe... Well let's just see how things turn out.

" It's been a long day for me Daddy. I've been fighting my way out of that SHOP for months now."

" Shop?"

" Daddy you know the what the SHOP is. We've been running away from them for a year now. But no matter Daddy. I've escaped, and it seemed like you've escaped too Daddy."

I gently set her laying back down on the bed. Then before I could tuck her in she grab my arm gently and asked, " Daddy please cuddle with me. Like you did before."

" Honey you've got to go to sleep." I said.

" But Daddy... I've never got any sleep since you died. They always take away my rest time everytime I disobey. Please Daddy I've missed you so much."

I couldn't refuse that begging look upon her face. So I nodded and smiled as I said, " Sure Sweetie." I nodded to Klinger to go away and he understood. I took off my doctor's coat and boots to crawl into bed with the sweet innocent child. I gently wrap my right arm around her as she snuggled right into my chest.

" Goodnight Daddy." she said softly. I said, " Goodnight honey." and before I knew it I fell right to sleep while I have this girl in my arms. Just like how she fell into my arms when I first met her.

Chapter 2: Alpha-Iota Or in other words Angel Elric.

I woke up not realizing that during my sleep the girl was not here with me. So just when I sat up and was about to go ahead and look for her. She was sitting on the other coat on my right, while wearing my doctor's coat. She looked at me as she smiled and said, " Morning Daddy."

" Morning honey." I said after I rub my tired eyes.

Then she said, " I would've gone out and get some breakfast for us but.. I don't know how these people are you know? I don't want to get a beaten again just because I'm hungry."

I looked at her with concern and said, " They beaten you all because you were hungry?"

" They said it's only so I can think on the pain instead of hungry. It worked but I was still hungry."

" My God where were you?"

" Dad you know that already. After you died I was still held captive by the SHOP. Kept drugging me with these needles just so it could lower down my strength. They didn't even call me by name like you do they just given me one of those greek number names I think."

" And that is?"

" Alpha-Iota It's suppose to stand for my first initial and the month I was born in. I really don't understand it but I know that Iota means ten. But I was born on the eleventh. Remember Daddy? I was born on November 12."

" Yes I do." I played along with it. " But you still remember your full name right sweetie?"

She nodded and said, " Mm-hm. Angel Elric."

" What the?" Said Margaret Houlihan the head nurse and Major. She came in to look at us with a curious look. Then she said, " Pierce I know how you're upset with this girl wounded but you don't need to sleep in her cot."

" Daddy what is she talking about? Why did she call you Pierce?" Margaret suddenly got on her once she said, " And why are you wearing his jacket?!"

" I'm sorry ma'am!" She quickly took it off backing up against the wall, " Please don't punish me it was a honest mistake!"

" Punish you?" Margaret now looked a bit confuse. I stand up and help Angel as I relax her.

I whispered to her, " It's fine Angel please calm down. She's a friend." She was calming down as she wrap her arms around me.

" She's not gonna beat me because I'm hungry right Daddy?" she asked very quietly.

" No honey she's not no one is. Please get back in bed."

She obeyd and slowly got under the covers. I pulled Margaret away to the side and ssaid to her low enough for only us to have this conversation, " Margaret you can't be shouting at her for no reason. She's gone through a lot and I'd appreaciated if you didn't bring up any horrific memories."

" Sorry Pierce but I didn't know. Why is she calling you Daddy?"

" Because I look like her father."

" Well why on Earth are you going along with it? You're not her father. What happens if he comes walking in here?"

" He won't because she saw him killed in front of her."

She looked at Angel very solemnly and said after she look at me, " Are you really gonna adopt her?"

"Yes. After she's healed up I'll be sending her to my father's so she'll look after her while I'm here. I don't want her to be in the middle of this war."

" Okay... Hawk."

I perked up my ears, " I think you should take care of her instead of attending to any other patients. But if we need you that bad then we'll call for you."

" No Margaret I have a job to do here."

" I'm serious Pierce. Take the time off while she's here. Who knows how long she had to deal without a father after she just saw him got killed."

I sighed and agreed, " Okay."

I came back to sitting next to my darling new daughter, Angel. She said, " Daddy? Are we safe here? I don't feel comfortable."

" Don't worry my little Angel. You and I are perfectly safe here." I brush away thos black bangs away from her face. She smiled a little and said, " So is this home now Daddy?"

" No not exactly. This is a hospital where the wounded are treated. But this is a temporary home. Soon we'll be back living in Crab Apple Cove though."

" Crab Apple Cove? What do crabs live in apples over ther?"

I laughed a little and said, " No Angel it's a little town in the state of Maine."

" Maine? Oh yeah I heard of it before... It's been a long time we haven't been in San Antonio huh Daddy? Well At least we'll start something new. A fresh start in Crab Apple Cove so we can forget all of our nightmarish memories..." Tears welled up in her eyes again. She chuckled and wipe them away, " Sorry Daddy I'm just so happy that you're alive. You wouldn't belive how much pain they have afflicted upon me while you were gone."

Tears were sudden;y welling up in my eyes now and I wipe them away. I said, " Yeah. But now you're out of there safe with me. I'm gonna protect you now Angel. I promise.

" I'll be right back with breakfast Angel."

" Daddy!" She grab my hand with both of her and she said, " Please Daddy let's go together. I want to spend every second with you."

I just smiled and nod, " Sure sweetie. Let me get you a robe and slippers then."

We were walking together to the mess tent were food is serve there. I was a bit worried on the way over there since it's only been just yesteray I've operated on her. I said, " How are your legs Angel?"

" Okay Daddy. They're better now that I'm with you."

I squeeze her hand gently then we entered the mess tent grabbing metal trays to put breakfast on. " Well hello there darling." Said Ginger in front of her in the line, " Where did you come from?"

" Uhh... Daddy?"

" Yes Angel?" I said.

" Is it okay to tell her where we are from?"

I chuckled and said, " Yes."

" We're from San Antonio Texas."

Ginger looked at me and said, " Daddy? Hawkeye I didn't know you have a kid."

" Hawkeye?" Said Angel, " His name is Aldric."

So that's Angel's father's name. I said to Angel, " I had my name change so the SHOP wouldn't find me Angel. My nick name around here is Hawkeye though."

" Cool nick name Dad. But what's your name around here?"

" Benjamin Franklin Pierce."

" Like the guy who flew a kite to discover electricity?"

" Yeah."

" She's a cute kid Hawkeye." said Ginger, " And your name is Angel?"

" Yup, what's yours?"

" Ginger."

" That's a sweet name with a spice to it."

" That's what your father say about me"

I gave her a look that meant not in front of my kid. Then she gave me an apologetic look back. After we got our breakfast we sat at the empty table. Then came sitting down with us BJ.

He said, " Hey Hawk, who's the kid?"

" BJ this is my daughter, Angel."

He looked at her then at me then said, " Your daughter? You've never told me you had a kid. Hey little darling. What's your name?"

" Angel. Dad I don't have to change my name right?"

" No sweetie." I said then drank some of my coffee.

" Angel huh? Wow she looks just like you Hawk. Same hair and eyes."

" Yeah." Now that I notice she really does look at me. That is so strange.

" What that around your neck?"

He tried to reach for the metal around her neck and she suddenly backed away quickly already on her feet. " What's wrong? What did I do?" BJ looked at me. I stand up and told Angel to calm down and come back. You know to give her that same comfort.

After we sat back down BJ asked, " Why is she so jittery about the collar Hawk?"

" I don't know I've found her with it. Angel what's the collar for?"

" To obey every command the SHOP would give me. They train me to obey everything they say especially the orders after they take it off."

" What happens after they take it off?" ask BJ.

Angel hesitated a moment then finally said, " Someone is dead, and their blood is on my hands."

"... God Hawk what happen to her?"

" Let's take this to the swamp shall we?"

I'd have explained what I've known while Angel read one of BJ's books. After the explaination BJ whispered to me, " So she thinks your this look alike father of hers?"

" Yes, And I'm willing to become her actual father. I'm gonna adopt her."

" Hawk you can't be having her here in the middle of a war going on."

" I know that. That's why I'm gonna be sending her to my father's after she healed up here."

" Hey Dad?!" Called over Angel, " What does Neophyte mean?"

" It means a new member or a rookie." I answered.

" Oh okay. Thanks Dad."

" So what about that collar of hers?" Said BJ, " How do we get it off without having her kill the whole M*A*S*H unit?"

" She said she only obeys orders after they take off the collar." I said, " Maybe if no one gave her an order then she'll be okay. But I would like to take it off fast because I think its chafing her neck really bad.

" Angel?"

She immediately put down the book and sat next to me. " Yes Daddy?"

" Honey I don't want you to be frighten about this but that collar has to come off."

She was standing up looking a bit worried, " But Dad if I do then-,"

" No Sweetie you'll won't be killing anyone after it comes off. Please baby trust me."

She looked down on her slippers then said softly, " Okay Daddy."

Suddenly Father Mulcahy came in here. He said, " I'm not interrupting here am I?"

" No Father what's up?"

" Oh it's just that. I've heard that your daughter is here. But when I saw you carried her in and operated on her. I was wondering what is she here in the first place."

" What's your name Father?" asked Angel suddenly.

" Francis Mulcahy. And yours my dear child?"

" Francis Mulcahy?"

She suddenly walked around the tent rolling the name on her tongue. I asked her, " What is it Angel?"

" Francis Mulcahy!" She pointed at him in utter shock now, " I saw your file in the SHOP while I was escaping! And yours BJ! BJ Hunnicut! I was wondering where the heck I have seen your face before!"

" Sorry what shop is this?" said Father.

" No its not a shop its the SHOP. It's a secret government department that kidnap my Dad and I because we have special powers. My Dad has the power to push into people's minds as I have telekinisis and pyrokinisis. They tried to kidnap Mommy but they killed her while I was at my aunt's house. She had the power to lit things on fire which is pyrokinisis. Remember Daddy? She was able to burn eveything that got near to her until one of them got to her."

" Honey why were Father's and BJ's files were in the SHOP?"

" I tried to get every information I could Daddy. But everytime I've tried they catch me and punish me for it. But I do know that they're under this name called Project Neo."

" You have powers Hawkeye?" said Father Mulcahy.

" No at least not anymore."

" Did those drugs they given you Daddy really stop your powers?"

" Yes sweetie. I'm sorry to say."

" Don't worry Daddy I still have mine. See."

She suddenly lifted up Winchester's cot but put it back quickly. She heBut no worries I'll get better soon Daddy." Then right there and then she past out and fell into my arms once again. I gently laid her down onto my cot then BJ said, " They really must've did a number on her."

" What Human could do such a thing to her?" Said Father Mulcahy, " And what horrors you have gone through too Hawkeye."

" Actually Father I'm not this girl's dad. But I am now since I'm gonna adopt her."

" How did this happen?"

" Well the minute she woke up and saw me she immediately thought I was her real father. But what she told me is that she saw her father killed right in front of her."

" Poor kid. How could they do this to a sweet innocent child?"

" BJ I'm gonna get her to the V.I.P tent so she could sleep there. I'm gonna sleep there too since she said she wants to spend every second with me."

" That's completely alright with me Hawkeye. If my kid was here too I would do the same."

" Kay, would you guys mind helping me with moving my cot into the V.I.P tent while I carry her there?"

" Sure Hawkeye." Said Father, " Give me a hand BJ."

Chapter 3: Past Memories In A Dream

After we moved everything I needed in the V.I.P tent I was laying down next to my daughter while she slept. Then after a little while I finally went to sleep while I had her in my arms.

I was comiing home in a car as I parked in in the drive in. Once I got out of the car I went inside the house calling out to my wife and daughter that I'm home. But I got no response. Which was stange to me because my wife doesn't go to work and around this time my Angel is back from school. Then when I came around into the bedroom I saw my wife, Charlie on the bed with blood all over the covers as it soaked into the mattress.

I picked her up into my arms repeating no to my self and saying Charlie's name to wake up. Then I realize about my daughter. I quickly layed her back and ran in Angel's room but she wasn't around. I kept on calling out her name as I search all over the house. Then I snap to it to call my sister Laura. Because on this Thrusday Angel visits her.

I was able to get an answer. " Hello? Laura?! Is Angel with you?"

She answered yes then she ask me what's wrong.

" Nothing I'm gonna pick her up right now."

I hanged yup and quickly came out of the house and into the car. I drove over there to Laura's house but when I got there I saw another vehicle which is a white van, and it's not my sisters. After I got out of my car that's when the two men from the SHOP came out and the blonde man was holding my unconcious tied up little girl.

" Don't Move!" Said the other man pointing a gun at me. Once the blonde man put her in the van I quickly clutch my head and look at the man holding the gun. I dive into his mind and told him to drop the gun. He obeyed, then I dive into the blonde man's mind and told him to bring my daughter to me. After I got her in my arms I undid the gag. Then I look at the two mean in anger and told them that they were blind. They immediately clutch their eyes and freaking out that they can't see.

I notice the blood dripping from my nose. Probably because I've haven't Pushed anyone for a long time.

Angel and I found a temporary home at the lake. It use to be my grandfather's house but since he died he reserved it for us. Angel and I would fish and play in the lake. But we tried to becareful on not giving off our location. Until when I sent a letter and I've got no response for wuite sometime. I've realized the SHOP know where we are.

So I told Angel that we had to go. It was upsetting for her at first but she understood completely. Just when Angel and I were about to leave, I heard Angel gasp and clutch her neck. " Angel?!" I ran to her and catch her when she fell unconcious into my arms. Then I saw a dart sticking out of her neck.

" Oh no no no! Angel!" I took the dart out of her neck and look out at the woods as I shouted, " WHO SHOT MY DAUGHTER!? COME ON I WANT TO SEE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Suddenly I got shot in the shoulder and was quickly out like a light.

I was held in front of my daughter Angel who looks way worse than I am. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She smiled slightly at me and said, " Hey Daddy."

I look at the Colonel who came in between us and I said, " You son of a bitch! What have you done to her?!"

" Training her to become a professional assassin. Right now she has been disobeying orders and refuse to kill a simple con man."

" Because killing is a sin Colonel." Said Angel then she got kicked in the stomach for it.

" You bastard!" I tried getting at him but these soldiers were holding me back.

Then Angel started laughing which caught me by surprise, " Do you really think all your beatings is going to keep me shut up?"

" Shut your mouth dog!" He slapped her.

" Stop it!" I cried out.

" I'll shut up when I want to shut up!" She used her telekinisis to send him hitting against the wall, " I'm tired of following your stupid orders."

" Kill him!" Ordered the colonel then suddenly I got shot through the chest.

" NO!" Angel this time held me in her arms when I've fallen. As the blood gushed out all over me and her. She held me close as I whispered to her, " I love you Angel. I'll always be with you in your heart." Then I close my eyes as I let the darkness take over me. Then a light broke through it as it carried me away.

I woke up from the dream and realized that Angel was sitting up at the edge of the two cots we put together. I sat up looking at her with sadden eyes. She said, " You're not my Dad... Are you."

I put a comforting hand on her then she held it very tightly as she crawled over and hugged me. Once she cried she said, " I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I'm willing to go away if you like. That way you won't have to get involve in this Hawkeye."

" No." I held her tight to me, " I am your father now Angel. I'm willing to even become like your father. I'll won't replace him though. I'm just gonna take care of you from now on."

" … Really?"

" Yes Angel! I'm willing to put everything aside just to take care of you. Please just don't go."

"... Okay... But Hawkeye?"

" Hmm?"

" Can I call you Daddy anyway? It's hard to look at you and not see that you look just like my Dad."

" Call me anything you want Angel. I am really loving you like a daughter."

She pulled away and look at me. She brush my black bangs away from my eyes. Then she said, " This is so weird. You even have my father's eyes. But deep down in them I can tell your soul is different from my father's. I guess the only difference there is about you two is that you don't have the power to push into people's minds."

" Yeah. But how come I was able to dream about you and your father?"

" I really don't know. It's not like I have my father's ability... Maybe there is this spiritual connection between you and my father."

" I sort of doubt that."

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. I said, " Who is it?"

" It's Colonel Potter."

" Come in."

Angel backed up into a corner wraping her arms around her legs. When Potter came in he said, " I heard that you have a daughter now Pierce."

" Yes, this is Angel. I'm adopting her."

" How you do Angel." He held out his hand toward her.

"... You're a Colonel?" She said in a low anger tone.

I came sitting next to her and comfort her saying, " Honey he's not the like the Colonel that beaten you. He's a very good friend of mine."

She unwrap herself and eased up a bit. Then she shook his hand and said, "Sorry sir. It's just that the last Colonel I've met he's the reason why I have so many wounds. And he ordered his soldiers to kill my father."

" I am terribly sorry Angel. It must be tough on ya. Now Pierce I want you to focus on taking care of her. You'll only be working in the O.R if we needed you."

" Dad what's O.R?" Angel asked me.

" It stands for Operating Room. I'm a surgeon."

" Cool."

" Yup and he's the one who operated on you." said Potter.

" Really? Wow you've been looking after me since I got here huh?"

" I sure was." I hugged her tight.

" Oh and uh I've ordered you some new clothes that way you won't have to be in those pajamas everyday. They should come in tomorrow."

" Kay. Thank you Colonel Potter."

" Please just call me Potter."

She smiled. After he left I asked her, " Are you hungry yet?"

" Yeah."

" Come on let's get you something to eat."

We were in the mess tent again eating with BJ, Winchester, Radar, Margaret, and Father Mulcahy. " So this is the little Angel I've been hearing." Said Winchester, " I'm Charles Winchester. You may call me Winchester."

" And I'm Walter O'Reilly. But everyone hear calls me Radar."

" You've already met me before I'm Margaret Houlihan."

" So how did you find this place Angel?" ask Radar.

Angel said, " I sort of ended up here by luck. It took a day to even find a place like this. Are all of you doctors?"

" I'm not." Said Radar.

" Neither am I." Said Father.

" I'm a Nurse." Said Margaret.

" Back where I live there were female doctors."

" Is that so?" Said Winchester.

" And Male nurses. I've met one long time ago the first time I was wounded by the SHOP. He was able to get me food when they took away my food privleges."

" Why would they do that?" ask Radar.

" Because I refuse to obey orders."

It's hard to listen to her while holding myself together. I feel like I'm gonna break into tears.

" And what orders were these?" ask Winchester.

" Please Major." said Father Mulcahy, " I'm sure Angel doesn't want to go back to those memories."

" Oh, sorry Angel. I didn't mean-,"

" It's alright. I'm use to answering questions. Now that I have Hawkeye as my Dad it's much more easier for me to cope."

I look at her and smiled as I rub her back and kissed her on the forehead. Then I look back to my friends who were looking at with smiles and those glee in their eyes. I just smiled back and continued eating.

We were now in the bar as I showed Angel how to play the pin ball machine. We were having fun as we laughed every time we play it. Then after a while I orderd us two cokes as we took our seat at a table. She said, " So tell me what Crab Apple Cove is like."

" It's a beautiful place. Lots of green grass and theres a small little river flowing behind the house in the open back yard. The people you meet there are very nice. You'll love my father, who is now gonna be your Grandfather. He's just as fun as I am."

" Can't wait to meet him."

" Which reminds me I gotta send him a letter. To let him know that I'm adopting you."

" Then we'll be able to go home soon?"

My smile lessened a bit, " I'm sorry to say that I can't leave here. Right now there's a war going on and I had no choice because they drafted me here. I can't leave without getting a discharge first... And I don't think that's gonna happen."

" I see... Is it because of the wounded here? But Dad what if I just stay here? I could even learn from you on how becoming a Doctor myself."

" No Angel I can't let you stay here. I don't want you growing up in a war."

"... I think that's a little too late don't you think?"

I was a little taken aback by that remark. " I've been already forced to become an assassin, Dad. So let me at least help you save lives instead of just standing aside doing nothing. Yeah sure I may be only 13 but they sure have forced me to grow up pretty fast. So please." I was silent. I don't know what else to say.

Suddenly she stand up and went to the piano as she sat down in front of it. She said, " It's been a long time since I've played the piano you know... My mother taught me how..."

Suddenly she began playing and sang at the same time.

{ Open Up Wide

Swallow Down Deep

No Spoonful Of Sugar Can Make It Sweet

The Cancer Inside

Stealing My Sleep

Night After Night It Keeps Haunting Me

The Secrets I Keep

Are Tearing Me Up Inside

I Try To Hide But I Wonder Why

I Wonder Why I'm Still Running

When I know There's No Escaping

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

Fall On My Knees

Fall On My Pride

I'm Tripping Over

All The Times I've Lied

I'm Asking Please

But I Can See It In Your Eyes

You Don't Need Tears For Alibis

It's True What They Say

Love Must Be Blind

That's Why You're Standing By This Sinner's Side

You're Still By My Side

After All The Things I've Done

I've Left You Bleeding

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

I Don't Think I Can Drive It Home Tonight

I Don't Think I Want To Be Alone Tonight

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

Come Undone

Surrender Is Stronger

I Don't Need To Be The Hero Tonight

We All Want Love

We All Want Honor

Nobody Wants To Pay The Asking Price

The people who came in here earlier because of her playing the piano clapped. I walked through the crowd and hugged my little girl. I whispered to her, " What song is this called?"

" Come Undone... It's the song that mommy taught me. Her and Daddy always sing it to me so I could go to sleep."

" Would you like me to sing it to you tonight?"

" I would love that Daddy."

I picked her up and carried her back to the V.I.P tent as I sang to her to go to sleep. As I fallen asleep along with her holding her her in my arms.

Chapter 4: The Collar Is Off

I woke up finding myself alone in the bed. When I look up I saw Angel Floating above me. She smiled and said, " Good Morning Daddy." I smiled and said, " Goodmorning Sweetie. I'm guessing you're finally getting your strength back."

" Yup, Couldn't do this the last time cause I was still a bit tired. But I sped up my healing process so I can be much better. See, no brusises or cuts anymore."

She showed me and I was amazed and glad. I said, " This is great! So you're feeling any pain right?"

" Right."

Suddenly the door was knocked upon. Then once Angel floated back down on the bed next to me, someone said, " Uh Hawkeye! It's me Radar! The clothes that Colonel Potter ordered for Angel is here."

" Come in."

Radar came in with the packet. " Goodmorning Angel." He smiled at her and she smiled back, " Morning Radar. What rank are you by the way?"

" Oh I'm a Coporal. I run the calls and paper work."

" Do you get busy most of the time?"

" Very. Especially when choppers come in."

" Choppers?"

" He means the helicopters." I answered her, " They bring in wounded and so do the med busses."

" Man where the heck were they when I was wounded? Had to walk here with a fractured leg."

" You seem okay to me." Said Radar.

" That's because I sped up the healing process. It's all Telly Kelly Selly stuff, very complicated."

" Oh okay. Well I'll leave you to get dress. See ya later." He left us alone.

" I'll be outside so you can get dress." I said as I got up, " I need to as well. Be right back."

" Okay Daddy." Said Angel.

After I left her be I went back to the Swamp to get change into some new clothes. Then BJ and Winchester came in afterwords. " Oh hey Hawk." Said BJ, " Where's Angel?"

" I left her alone so she can get change into new clothes. I came here for the same reason.

" So how's things going without me?"

" Not bad. We haven't struggled yet."

" So Pierce what is with this SHOP that Angel has mentioned before?"

" Its a government secret department." I said, " Why?"

" Well not to alarm you or anything but I over heard someone from the SHOP talking to the Colonel."

" What?! BJ take care of my daughter for me so I can check this out."

" Now wait a minute Hawk." Said BJ, " If one of these guys are from the SHOP then wont they weird out on how much you look like her father? I think they would take you in as well and do the same thing."

" No use now there's one of them walking with Colonel Potter to the V.I.P tent!" Said Winchester pointing them out. We quickly got out there and ran in front of them to block their path. One look at me and this guy who apparently is a Colonel was in total shock and disbelief.

" Aldrich Elric." He growled, " I thought I killed you!"

" Sorry, fella as much as I would love to be that person you think I am. But I am Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, new father of Angel Elric."

"... Oh, I see." He smiled wickedly, " Well then. Another father that I have to kill."

" The Hell you will!" Suddenly a sudden push of air made the Colonel tumbled to the ground, " Get Out!"

Angel came walking in front of us while she had the Colonel rolling until we got to the exit where nobody else was around. I notice that her new clothes were blue jeans and a red shirt with red converse. After she let him up he chuckled wickedly and said, " I knew I would find you here Agent Cerberus."

" Quit calling me that!" She pushed him again, " Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I'm not your little assassin?!"

" Because my little Angel. You are my dog. So obey your Master!" Suddenly he lifted her up with only raising his hand. But Angel was brought back down after she swiped it away. She said, " I am not your dog Colonel Reed."

" If so then why are you still wearing that collar?"

She stiffened.

" I know why. Because you're afraid aren't you my pet? You're afraid that once it comes off you'll kill all of your friends once the order is given. Like my orders for example."

" SHUT UP!"

Suddenly a fire circle started up around him. He laughed and said, " That's right. Burn everything till your hate is content. Just like what your mother did long time ago."

" I'll make you eat your words Colonel! RAAHH!" She was raising her hand.

" ANGEL!" I cried out to her before she would go after him, " Baby please. It's alright just calm down."

When she turn around tears welled up in her eyes and the fire extinguished. " Dad." She drop to her knees and begged for my forgiveness, " I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean it!"

I ran to her and drop to my knees so I could hold her tight. " It's okay I'm here honey. I'm here."

" See how much she is a danger to everyone here at the M*A*S*H unit?" Said the Colonel, " She'll destroy you all if you don't hand her over to me! She's a killer!"

" The only thing that's in danger is you Colonel Reed." Said Potter, " Now get going before I call the ."

He only just laugh then said, " Fine, whatever. But remember this my little Angel. I will always be your Master." He left without so much with any defeat at all of this event.

Then Angel and I stood up. I asked her, " Are you okay?" She was silent for a moment while her long bangs covered her teary eyes. She finally then said, " I think I am." She then revealed her eyes once she looked up at me, " I hate him so much... I thought I was gonna lose you again."

" Never." I shook my head as I smiled, " Come on let's go get breakfast."

We all took off to the mess tent. But we had our breakfast in Colonel Potter's office. " So tell me Angel." Said Potter, " What exactly is his deal?"

" The SHOP is to rally up the people who have special powers. So they could turn them into assassins, give them a greek number and code name. Like How mine was Agent Cerberus, Alpha-Iota." Angel answered, " He's one of the few people who has powers and works for the SHOP. But luckily I am much stronger than him."

" And I'm guessing your parents had powers too."

" Yeah, My dad can push into people's minds. While my mother could lit things on fire. She told me she went through the same thing that I am going through right now. Except I am going through it way worse than she did."

" How so?" Said BJ.

" She would have never allowed herself get captured and tortured so easliy as I did. I wonder what she must think of me now."

" She's proud of you that's what." I said, " You were the one who got yourself out without any help."

" Heh heh, That's right. Yeah."

" How dangerous is this Colonel Reed?" said Winchester

" Him alone not very. But once this collar is off I'm in his total control."

" Him only?" said BJ

" No not really. I'm in anyone's control really. They put some kind of chip in my brain to obey once the collar is off."

" That's it." I said as I snap my fingers, " Klinger get in here!" I called for him. When he came in I asked him to take the collar off with the bobby pins.

" Dad what are you doing" She asked me looking very curious.

" Trust me baby." Once the collar is off I ordered her, " I order you to never kill anyone as long as you live."

" Yes Master." She suddenly snap out of her trance as she held her head. Then she looked at and smiled, " You genius Dad you! That means if anyone ordered me to kill then it will be null and void because I can't disobey your order! But other orders are still optional. Meaning one way or another I need your guys help to take this chip out."

" The x-ray is available." Said Winchester.

" Well come on and let's get to it as fast as we can." I said.

We got everything set up until wounded came in. So we had to wait till all of that is taken care of first. Then while Angel and I were taking a stroll in the grassland just behind the M*A*S*H unit. Angel asked me, " Hey, ever heard of the Peter Pan story?"

" Yes." I said as I noded.

" Did you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?"

I took a moment and said as I smiled, " A couple of times yeah. Sometimes I wish I could just fly outta here."

" Well How about we fly right now?"

Suddenly she lifeted her self off the ground. " Think you could lift me up?" I said.

" Tch, are you kidding?! You're already off the ground."

I looked down and I realized we I was off the ground. Then We floated up as far as the trees grow around here. " BANGARANG HAWKEYE! WOO HOO!" We we flying around as we speak. I was having the time of my life as we flew.

I said, " This is amazing!"

" Sure is!" She floated ahead of me and went stright up then back down upside down as she twirled, " It's quite easy once you get use to it for a while. Man I feel like Super girl or something. But my favorite hero is Batman. What about yours?"

" The same. I've always like those detective comics."

" Man I use to have a huge collection of them. To bad I had to leave them behind."

" HAWKEYE!" Called down Radar.

" What is it?!" I asked.

" you're needed in the O.R!"

" Okay! Bring me down Angel."

We floated gently back down. Then once we headed on over there, Angel came in with me. " Angel you can't come in with me."

" But Dad I could just watch you know, learn from you about your work. And maybe I'll be a Doctor too!"

" .. Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" (Sigh) Okay but I want you pay close attention and do everything I say. First off let's gear up."

As I work on the patients Angel was paying completely attention to what I am doing. Then when some blood squirted at her way. She stopped it from splashing on her. " What do I do with the blood Daddy?"

" Think you could put it back and close it?" I said in hope

" Yeah."

And surprisingly she did with no problem. I smiled at her way and I could tell she smiled back.

After Angel and I were done we took a shower in separate stalls and get dress for bed. I sang to her again so she could go to sleep easily. Then suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Luckily that knock didn't wake up Angel. I sat up and said, " Who is it?"

" It's me Hawk, BJ." I got out of the cot and went outside without making much of a sound. I said, " What's up?"

" Frank is back."

" What? How?"

" I don't know but we think he might've joined the SHOP."

" How are you for sure?"

" Radar could tell right off the bat. Said that he's here for a check up of the camp."

" Then I gotta get Angel somewhere else. Remember that chip in her brain is still active."

" Right. But you can relax about it right now he said he'll do the check up first thing in the morning."

" Oh thank goodness then. We still gotta hide her. ( Sigh) you know I wish they would stop. This is completely pointless and it's not right. Imagine how many other children they have kidnapped."

" I know a place to hide her Hawk... You know too..."

"... BJ I hope you're thinking about the place that I am thinking."

He nod once.

"... Dammit... But I gotta do this for her even if its facing my worst fear. What time should I get going?"

" Five at the most. I'll come and get you after he leaves."

" Kay. Thanks BJ, and goodnight."

" Goodnight Hawk."

I went back inside the V.I.P tent and cuddle up next to my Angel... You know... ever since she came here. My nightmares have finally stop.

Chapter 5: The C*A*V*E

BJ dropped us off at the mouth of the cave and we settled here for a bit. " Right," Said Angel, " Well I don't know about you but I'm going back to sleep." She unrolled the sleeping bag and crawled inside its covers. " How can you stand being in tight places?" I said as I cuddled up to her.

" Because one of my punishments was to be stuff in a box for a full week without food or bathroom breaks. I use to be claustrophobic too you know."

I was silent for a bit as I wrap my arm around her and give her my comforting father mode. Then I said, " So they beaten the fear out of you huh?"

" Pretty much."

I felt her fallen dast asleep and I followed afterwords... Suddenly... At this moment... I'm not afraid of tight places.

I was waken up by Angel as she was excited for some reason. " Dad! Dad! Come Dad wake up! I've found something that is really cool!"

" Okay I'm up." I yawned and got out of the sleeping bag. Until I realize she was leading me inside the cave. " Uh, honey. Remember I am very claustrophobic."

" Trust me dad you'll be okay." She said with that warming smile of hers. I was still hesitating, then she said, " Tell you what. How about you close your eyes while I lead youas we hold hands." I didn't say anything I just nodded. So I close my eyes and she took both of my hands in hers, " Here we go."

She pulled me forward deep down into the cave. It took at least about five minutes to get to the destination but finally she said the magic words, " We're here." I open my eyes and see that we were outside except at the top of the mountain where there's soft green grass, a river stream following down the water fall, and there are some ledges and a few patches of flowers here.

" Cool huh?"

" Cool?" I said, " This place is beautiful!" I stand near the river looking at its clear and untouched waters.

" Oh and guess what."

" What?"

" You might wanna duck."

" Huh?"

She tackled me and brought me down on my back as a little orange creature with tall bendy wide ears, two huge eyes, white gloves, a purple shirt with a white o, and white sneakers. Jump over me and touch a glowing orb. Angel was laughing and she suddenly flew and touch the huge clock that hang above this place to stop it.

" Time Out!" She called down. Then another creature who looks like a mechanical pirate came out of hiding. Angel swoop down and landed softly on her feet in front og the orange creature. Weird how he doesn't have any limbs connecting to his hands and feet. They're just sort of floating.

" Ray Man! What's is up!?" Said Angel as she high fived him.

" Is it really you Angel?" Said Ray Man, " I've just heard that you escaped the SHOP."

" Yeah it's me."

Then he looked at me, " I thought your father was killed by Colonel Reed's men."

" He was. This is my new father, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but you can call him Hawkeye."

He walked over to me, " Wow! He looks just like your father! I maybe just mistakingly called him Aldric."

" Heck I have no problem calling him Dad. But what are you doing here Ray Man?"

" I'm here in the Time Tornament, and this guy here, Admiral Razorbeard, is my opponent.

" Hello madam." Said Admiral Razorbeard, " You and your father are well known in the Arena realm."

" I would asume so." Said Angel, " Since we did compete in it together once."

" Ahem, Angel." Said Ray Man, " It's already about to be Time In. But you can sit in the stands till we're done."

" Kay come on Dad." She helped me up and flew up there. After we sat down they already started back in the game. That's when I've finally said, " What are they?"

" They're players from the Arena." Said Angel, " Me and my Dad play this before. Man I was so beat afterwards!"

Suddenly a fairy came flying towards us with a tray of brevages and candy. " Hello audience, you you like some snacks?"

" Sure I'll have a Big Red ICEE and some gummy sour worms."

She handed them to her. " I'll have a coke with popcorn and milkduds." And she handed them to me. I was about to get out my money until the little fairy said, " Oh no sir the snacks around here is free."

" Well thank you." I said.

She flew away. " Yeah Ray Man! You can do it!" Cheered Angel.

" So how did ya meet them?" I ask.

" A year ago before I was captured. While we were running away from these guys we somehow found a hole realm and just appeared out of nowhere in the Arena Realm. As a matter of fact, We're in this realm right now."

" Well I gotta say this is quite cool."

" Yes!" cheered Angel as the music of a guitar playing for Ray Man's victory. " Woo Hoo!" Said Ray Man as he jumped in the air for joy. " Come on Angel! Let's you and I compete in the racing Arena!"

" Kay! Challenge accepted!"

Suddenly the scene change as a racing in the river track. " Take care of my snacks Dad!" She jump down there and got in postion with Ray Man. " Get ready to eat my dust!" Said Ray Man.

" Tch! In your dreams!"

Suddenly the moment The timer started blue light that sort looked like carved glass spread out from Angel's back forming into wings. " 3,2,1! GO!" In the speed of lightning they took off. I saw Angel bounce on one of those target circles and lashed out purple lightning at a flying purple ring.

She swung from it and slided on a floating river to get ahead of Ray Man. Ray Man slided fast on one of those arrows and was now ahead of Angel. " Oh no you don't!" She slided on another arrow ahead and was now ahead of him. Ray Man jumped high over a rock blocking his way and lashed out that purple lightning at the purple ring. Then was now a little ahead of Angel.

They finally got to the ledge and Angel jumped on a target circle and grab onto the vines as she jumped up climbing. Then before Ray Man could lash out at a purple ring. Angel got to it first and was now ahead of Ray Man. They skidded fast to the finish line then finally, Angel was first to cross it.

" Oh yeah! WOOO!"

" Nice Angel!" Said Ray Man giving her a high five.

" Dude I've missed this so much! Ha ha! Oh wait a minute! Oh yeah!"

She flew up here to the stands, " Dad I've forgot the BJ is suppose to pick us up once that guy Frank is gone right?"

" Oh yeah!"

" I've just picked up his aura that he's just outside the cave."

She grab me and we flew back down. " Aura?" I said.

" It's a person's soul." Said Angel, " Something that I've learned using my psychic connection. We'll see ya later Ray Man! I'd had fun!"

" Okay guys! Come back anytime!"

We rushed out of the realm and back into the cave of my realm. But when we got it and her blue greenish glass wings disappeared. I was getting suffocated by the tight spaces again. Angel grab hold of my hands and said, " It's okay Dad, Just close your eyes like you did before and I'll lead you outta here."

I said, " Okay Angel, Okay." I did it once again and she took hold of my hands as she led me out. After five minutes she said, " Okay Dad we're out." Once I open my eyes we were at the mouth of the entrance and BJ was there standing by the jeep.

" Hawkeye?" Said BJ looking quite surprise that I came out of the cave with Angel, " I thought you were claustrophobic?"

" I am." I said, " It's just that Angel taught me a way not to be afraid because she wanted to show me something. And Bj it's quite beautiful you gotta visit sometime."

" Sounds like it. Nice work Angel. In case if we Bug Out and come here we'll count on you on bringing him inside."

" Right." Said Angel.

" Well come on. Let's get back to the unit. The faster we get there the faster we can get that chip out of Angel's head."

Chapter 5: Having A Headache Means Frank Burns And A New Visitor

It didn't really took long to get the chip out and destroy it. Right now Angel is resting in the V.I.P tent to recover from this surgery we performed on her. While she slept I cuddle beside her and softly sang to her. I don't know why but this song that Angel taught me has given me great comfort. I gotta ask her sometime if she could teach me how to play the piano.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, " Who is it?" I said.

" It's me BJ. Frank is back." I quickly got up and went out there with BJ.

" Take me to him, get Radar first to watch over my kid."

" Kay."

I was going head on at Frank the minute he came outside of Potter's office. " You got one hell of nack bothering people Frank." I said.

" What's up with you Pierce?" He said.

" What's up with me? The only thing that's what's up with me is that you're working for the SHOP!"

He backed up looking quite shock and pulled a gun out on me, " How do you know about the SHOP?!"

" Because my daughter excape from you monsters."

"... Angel Elric. Heh heh, you adopted that freak?"

I took a step forward at him and he click the safety off. " Well then you must know where she is. Take me to her."

" I refuse."

" Put the damn gun down Frank." Said BJ.

" I am under order of Colonel Reed that I must take action if necessary."

" Well this isn't necessary."

" God were you so ticked about Margaret that you resulted on becoming a monster yourself?"

" They promted me to 2nd leuitenent Colonel. And I gotta say I love my job."

" Yeah, I can tell." Said Angel who was out of bed with Radar. Radar said, " I'm sorry sirs but she insisted."

" 2nd leuitenent Colonel Burns." She said with venom.

" You know him?" I said.

" He's the one who killed my friend who's a male nurse... The only one who was ever so kind to me..." Tears welled up in her eyes, " You fucking murderer! I would never forgive you!"

She used her telekinisis to crush the gun before it was fired. Then she raised him up with the movement of her hand. " Go on and ask me Frank! Ask me what kind of origami you would like me to make! Just like how you made me ask Teddy what he wanted me to make."

" Angel!" I said and she looked at me with solemn eyes, " Calm down baby. You don't need to kill him."

" WHY?! WHY SHOULD HE LIVE WHEN HE SHOT MY FRIEND'S BRAINS OUT?!... He made me ask him what origami he would like me to make because he loved origami, and I would teach him how... The moment he said Crane... He shot him right in front of me... splattered blood all over me so my clothes could be drench with his death... They made wear those drenched blooded clothes so I can be reminded of what happens to the ones that I make friends with... DO YOU STILL WANT THIS PIECE OF SHIT TO LIVE?!"

We were all silent until I said, " I don't want him to just live Angel. I want him to suffer for the wrongs he did. But do it without going down to his level Angel... Do you understand baby?" She was silent for a moment until she drop her hand and let him fall to the ground.

She then said to Frank, " Leave and tell your Colonel if I see one more SHOP member in the M*A*S*H 4077. I'm sending them back looking like origami creatures... Now go and never return."

And he took off running like a scared Rabbit it started to rain. And Angel drop to her knees as she looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. She said, "... I guess I don't need to be the hero tonight."

I helped her up and carried her to back to the V.I.P tent so she can rest more easily. " Dad?" She said.

" Yes?"

" Do you have ibroprophen? I have a headache."

" I'll get you some asprins. I'll be right back."

I was drinking with BJ and Winchester in the Swap. Trying to figure how I could shrug the SHOP off my back. " She was tortured BJ. Her fear was even tight places and they used it against her until she was no longer afriad. She had her father and friend killed in front of her."

" I'm surprise she's holding up so far." Said BJ, " I would've lost my mind.

" I know I would've." Said Winchester, " Being forced to wear the same clothes that has your friend's blood on it. It's monstrous."

Colonel Potter then came in. He said, " I heard what happen from Radar. Are you gonna send her to your father's?"

" No, If I do then some how or another the SHOP will bother her there. I don't want my Dad get involve in this."

" Well while Frank Burns was talking to me in my office long time ago. That the reason why he's looking for the kid is because she is being charged against the crimes she committed in the SHOP. But we all know that's bull honky. But what I have learned is that since Angel's escape their members have been cut in half. Some were killed by her and some just ran away cause of the fear of her."

" Well I could see that. At least some know what Angel is capable of." said BJ.

" But Pierce are you sure you want her to stay here?" Said Potter.

" Yes, Even Angel wanted to stay here. Said she wanted to become a doctor."

" Kids are inspired by their parents." said BJ.

" But Pierce what happen if she get very upset and uses her powers?" Said Winchester.

" It's been done before but I'm able to stop her because I'm their to comfort her. The moment she hears my voice she's already calming down. Honeslty I thought I wouldn't able to stop her from ripping Frank apart."

" So did I." said BJ.

" Oh man. Now I have a headache. I'll be right back."

I went out to go to the medical supply so I could get some asprin. Until suddenly I past out from the blow of the back of my head.

I woke up back in the V.I.P tent in my daughters comforting arms while she caressed my head. Then I sat up as I've realized someone else is here. Just sitting at the corner is this dark male wearing orange sunglasses and a crimson outfit. In his hand its some type of San Diego crimson hat.

I said, " Who are you?"

" Dad," Said Angel, " This is a friend of my father's long time ago, Alucard. He came here becase he heard of what happened from his Master, Sir Integra. His orders were to recruit me and become what he is."

" And that is?"

" A vampire."

" No, I'm not gonna let you take my daughter away!"

" I'm not gonna take her away from you, Benjamin." He said, " Angel said she wants to stay here with you. But Ingerasul." He now spoke to Angel, " If you're gonna stay here until the war is over. Then I must stay here as well. There's a lot of training you must get down."

" No!" I said, " She had enough training from the SHOP."

" But its not proper. Beside the only thing they did to Ingerasul was torture her until she became an obedient dog. But Ingerasul is much more. She's not as afraid as she is now. Isn't that right Angel?"

" Yes, Godfather."

He stand up and put his hat on. Wow he's pretty tall! " I'll leave you and Benjamin to rest, Ingerasul. But tomorrow I'll have you trained." He then left.

" What does Ingerasul mean in what what language?" I asked Angel.

" It means Little Angel in Romanian. He's from Translyvania but he's currently living in England where the Hellsing angency is. Alucard is only an anagram."

" An anagram? Meaning?"

" His real name is Dracula."

I was silent from the shock. Then I said, " Is that why he knocked me out?"

" Yup."

" And he was about to-"

" Yup."

Then I notice a black bass elecric guitar just leaning against the wall. " Is that his?" I asked.

" No it's mine." she said.

" You didn't tell me you play bass."

" Well I have a nack for music. I create my own and learn how to play others. Alucard gave that to me on my thirteenth birthday. When we first arrive. We would've stayed but the SHOP raided the Hellsing angency so we had to leave... It seems they made it alright."

I took a moment then said, " So he's your Godfather huh?"

" Yeah. My Dad said if he ever passed away Alucard would take care of me... But I've found you instead."

She cuddled up right into me as we layed down. " And I'm happy that I did... I want you as my Dad."

I caressed her head and we both fallen asleep as I sang to her.

Chapter 6: A Vampire, Two Priest, And A Nun V.S A Psychic

When I woke up I was completely alone this time. So I rushed out to find Angel. Then I've found her in the grass land area. She was with Alucard ready to train with him. In the distance I can see her wearing a new kind of outfit.

She was wearing all black and red. Wearing a black and red tribal marks bulletproof vest. Paded black and red tribal marked pants, and black steeled toed boots. She was even wearing those gloves that already having metal tips on the knuckles. And the tips were red by the way.

" First things first." Said Alucard, " Have you ever used your Branch of Sin Ingerasul?"

" No." She answered.

" We'll start with that today."

He opened his gloved clawed hand and in fast speed he made four large cuts on the right arm. " Gah!" She clutched it in pain.

" ANGEL!" I was running towards her but suddenly she raised up her hand towards me and made an invisible barrier that I can't get through. " Don't interfere with my training!" She said, " I'm fine Dad. It's okay."

I clench my fist in anger but I calmed down as I know that she's gonna be okay. Her Godfather wouldn't kill his own Goddaughter.

" Alright Alucard. Let's get this show on the road." Suddenly her blood floated around her and the two of them went head on at each other as that clashed against their bloods.

Then suddenly her blood ignited looking like a fire whip. And it lashed straight at him as it wrap itself arounf his right arm. " Is this the best you've got Ingerasul?"

" Well aren't you one to talk." A wicked smile formed on her face.

Right there and then her fire blood turned into spikes which pierced through his right shoulder and part of his torso. He laughed and said, " Now you're learning Ingerasul!"

" Hey Hawk." Said BJ who startled me.

" Oh man don't do that!"

" Sorry it's just that you didn't came back last night. I went out looking for you but luckily I've found you with your daughter fast asleep.

" Who's that?"

" The reason why I didn't came back last night. His name is Alucard and apparently he's Angel's Godfather."

" Oh. So does that mean?"

" No Angel have already made up her mind. She wants to stay here with me. But because of her choice he has to stay to until either the war is over or the SHOP is wiped out."

" So he's training her on how to kill?"

" Nah not likely. It's like Batman training Robin."

" Oh ok.

" Oh my God is that blood they're using as a weapon?"

" Yup, something about Branch of Sin is what Alucard calls it."

" So she can actually use her blood as a weapon?"

" Seems like, so can Alucard too.

" And guess what her Godfather's name is an anagram. Meaning that he's actually the real Dracula."

" What?! How is that possible?"

" No idea. Angel just said that he's a friend of her father's. Apparently they must be very close since he wanted Alucard to take care of her if he passed away."

" Good thing she wants to stay with you."

" It is cause I swear I was gonna start crying after she left.

" So any wounded have come in?"

" Nah things have been going slow. Thank goodness for that."

" Tch, right."

" Well aren't you off your chain!" Said Alucard as he formed a huge dog out of his blood and let is leashed at Angel.

" This is insane." Said BJ.

" I totally agree."

Angel said, " This dog just doesn't bark you know!" Then she formed her blood out of blooded wings and some weird tech markings were showing on her open skin. She flew at the dog, spin and sliced it to ribbons. " I got a huge set of jaws that are like death traps!"

Suddenly she formed her blood out of fanged jaws and it chopped down on him. But that didn't even hurt him one bit since he blasted his way out of it. She blocked his claws with her wings. Then lit them on fire making him back away. " What's the matter? Afraid of a little fire Scarecrow?" She chuckled

" Watch out little Ingerasul. Hell Hounds on your trail."

Her eyes widened in fear then she turned around to block the vicious jaws of Alucard's dog with her wing blades. The dog had her pinned to the ground forcing her to try to keep it from crushing her. Alucard laughed and said, " What's the matter? Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that Angel."

" Tch! Get real!" She said with the smile of victory upon her face, " Look who's winning!"

Suddenly the winged blades extended and tore the dog to shreds yet again. " Don't mess with the Cerberus or you'll get the jaws." She said as she stand up.

Alucard laughed wickedly then said, " Neh, I guess you're getting better."

" Huh?" Angel looked dumbfounded now and she said in a riot, " What are you talking about that you guess I'm getting better?!"

" You're at the beginning stage right now Ingerasul."

" Beginner my butt! I've been getting better everyday of using my powers! I've even mastered the Branch of Sin today. Even though I've haven'[t used it since you've blooded me."

" See, then you're still a beginner short cake."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE'S THE SIZE OF A TOOTHPICK?!"

" I didn't say all of that." Said Alucard laughing, " You are enjoyable to tease Diavol Mic." He ruffled her hair.

She swiped it away and said, " Tch! I guess. Don't you got to be sucking someone's blood or something?"

" As a matter of fact I do. Yours!" He suddenly jumped her and they were rolling through the field. BJ and I quickly got up but we calmed down once we heard laughter from the both of them.

" God father you're so funny." Said Angel.

" And you're such a Diavol Mic. But I do need to feed soon. Don't worry I'll wont feed on anyone here at the M*A*S*H unit. I'll just feed on the animals."

" Okay but stay away from the caged ones. They're Radar's pets."

He chuckled then said, " Alright my Ingerasul." He disappeared. Then once Angel brought all of her blood back into her veins and closed up her wounds. She came running back to us.

" Hey guys!" she sat on my lap. " So did ya enjoy the show?"

" We sure did." Said BJ, " So what is this Branch of Sin Angel?"

" It's sort of like magical blood that Alucard given me. He said its suppose to help me heal even faster when I'm wounded and can use it as a weapon."

" So how is Dracula actually existing?"

" Well its an insteresting story. You guys heard of Van Hellsing right?"

" He's real?" Said I.

" Yeah! And he started his own agency after he caught Dracula. Well he put him to sleep for many years at least like what? 300? maybe 4? But anyway the long line of decendants of Hellsing get to control Dracula and use him to destroy other monstrous beings who are a threat to the Humans. I've met his current Master a year ago and her name is Integra. She's tough and sort of doesn't like kids but she gotten use to me.. In a harsh way at that too."

" Like how?" I ask.

" In order to gain her respect I'd to fence against her. And believe me it wasn't easy. I have the scars to prove it."

" So are you hungry now Angel?"

" Oh definitely Daddy. Let's go eat!"

She rushed over at the mess tent way before we did. As we walked over there together BJ said, " You have quite the kid Hawkeye."

" I sure do. And I love her with all my heart."

" Oh hey Hawkeye." Came over Father Mulcahy, " And hello Angel." He sat down next to BJ.

" Hey Father! What's shaken'?" she said.

" Well nothing has change so far ever since you came along. How are you feeling so far having a daughter Hawkeye?"

" Enjoying every minute of it." I said as I ruffled my kid's hair and kissed her on the cheek."

She chuckled and said, " You need to shave Daddy."

BJ laughed at that and said, " She's just adorable."

" Oh Hawkeye." Said Father, " there's a woman who's a nun who would liked to talk with Angel here."

" Why? And how did she know about her being here."

" Aww shit! Sorry father but I think who this nun is."

" Who?"

"... Yumie Takagi, also known as Yumiko. She's a psycho with a split personality working for the Iscariot Organization in Section XIII. Was anyone else with Father? She usually has a partner name Heinkel Wolfe."

" No just her."

" Wow... That's a first. Well I guess I better go and face her. Dad would you mind finding Alucard? He might want to be the referee."

" Whoa wait a minute Angel." I said," Does this nun usually get into a fight with you?"

" Pretty much. Ever since I've turned down her offer she's been on a killing spree. I know I know it's stupid but I have no right to say anything for a crazy person."

" Angel let's talk about this." I said.

" CERBERUS!" Barged in that crazy nun with a katana attach to her side.

" Is that her?"

" Yup and really pissed." She got out of her seat and stand in the middle of the mess tent right in front of her. " Hi Yumie. How's Yumiko?" she cheekly said.

" DIE CERBERUS!" Before she could unsheathe her sword Angel used her telekinisis to push her out. " Sorry everyone continue enjoying your lunch!"

Once she went outside we went out with her. Father said, " Sister please! When your with God we do not use violence in useless reasons!"

Suddenly a gun was pointed at him in the head. We saw who and it was another priest who's blonde wearing sunglasses and all black with a long coat, and have two guns. " Hey! Heinkel! If your gonna start a fight with someone why don't you start it with me."

" With pleasure!"

He pointed his guns at her but I stand in between them. " No! I'm not gonna let you shoot at my daughter!"

" Stand aside." Said Angel.

" Move!" Said Heinkel.

" Get out of the way!" Said Yumie.

" NO!" My friends all shouted

Then my friends stand with me keeping Yumie and Heinkel at bay. We all were spreading out out arms so we can protect her.

" Aldric Elric this doesn't involve you!" Said Heinkel.

" I'm Benjamin Franklin Pierce, in other words I'm Hawkeye. And I am Angel's guardian. Her father died long time ago."

He lowered down his guns a bit then said, " Impossible."

" Neh, I'm not surprise." Said Yumie, " I've seen this before. They usually call it reincarnation. So what if the Cerberus loses another father."

Angel went through between father and Radar but they grab onto her arms to prevent her from coming after her. " You're dead you know that?! YOU'RE D*E*A*D, DEAD!"

" Baby calm down!" I said.

" I swear if you even get near to my father I would tear you into fucking ribbons!"

I held her as I wrap my arms around her waist. I whispered into her ear, " It's okay baby its okay. Don't let them get to you honey." She was calming down. I kissed her head then said, " I'm here baby I'm here."

Once she pulled away she was turning around to face me and smiled softly. She said, " Thanks Dad." I smiled but it went away quick once she got suddenly stab trough the gut. Her smile disappeared as well. " No." I said. She coughed up blood and turned around as we see another priest. She said, " Alexander Anderson." Then suddenly she smiled wickedly through her bloodied teeth, " HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!"

She took the knife out of her like if it was nothing to it. Then the blood started floating in the air." So," Said Alexander, " You've already following in the monster's footsteps. Are you finally gonna live up to your given name as the Cerberus?"

" Maybe, maybe not. It depends if this guy who by the way is my new father, doesn't die on me. People like me like to lead normal lives too you know. But noooo! Anyone who has super powers always gotta be kidnapped, tortured, and used as a perfect assassin. Tch! How boring! But anyway, so are you finally gonna challenge me Anderson? Heck I bet I could take on all three of at the same time with one hand tied behind my back."

" Is that a fact. Then come at me Cerberus."

" My for such a guy who's a murderer at least you're a gentleman on letting the lady go first."

She snap her fingers and suddenly we were back in the Arena Realm. My friends and I were at the stands while the four are down there in the battle arena ready to fight. " So tell me. Do you guys ever dance with the Diavol Mic on a pale moonlight?"

Suddenly they went at each other in incredible speed. When Angel blocked Yumie's Katana with one arm which is her right. She stop Heinkel's bullets and sent one of them go into Yumie's right shoulder and sent the other at Anderson. But he blocked it with his long knives. Then his weapons and Angel's Blood sword clashed head on.

With the power of her telekinisis he pushed him back but suddenly broke through her sword. It was about to stab her in the left shoulder but she dodge and let Yumie's Katana that was coming at her behind went at Anderson. Both missed each other then Angel jumped up high anf fling her blood at them and shoot out spikes. One of them got Yumie in the right leg, got Heinkel in the stomach, and got Anderson in the right shoulder. She pulled her blood back and turn it into a shield before Anderson jumped up and attack it. It didn't broke through this time thank goodness.

Heinkel shoot at her but she was too fast to even get pierced by them. Then she cover her right arm in a red clawed gauntlet and punch Heinkel with it in the face. He started to react to that and started shooting. Luckily Angel curved them all and let them go at Yumie and Anderson. But they block them all with their blades.

Anderson have three blades in each hand between his finger then threw them at her at lightning speed. Too fast that she had to dodge and let them hit Heinkel. After that Heinkel collasped on his back. She look at two and said, " And there were two."

In Lightning speed Anderson punctured her in the torso! " ANGEL!" I cried out for her. " Don't worry Daddykins!" She smiled up at me with those bloody lips, " Everything is fine we're just playing!" Then she pushed Anderson with her telekinetic powers that nearly made him hit the wall if he didn't stab the ground to prevent himself. Then I saw the gaping wounds in her chest that were closing very slowly.

Then out of the blue Alucard jumped in from the dark purpled sky. Angel looked shocked and a bit scared, " G-Godfather!" He looked upon her through his glasses and wipe away the blood frm her lips. Once he licked it from his thumb he smiled and ruffled her hair. He said, " I like your bravery on facing my greatest enemy Ingerasul. But keep in mind, that I am the one that must kill him, not you."

" Yes, Godfather. Forgive me." He chuckled and said, " It's alright Ingerasul. At least you're not too hurt. Now why don't you go ahead and take care of Yumie while I'll deal with Anderson."

" Heh!" She smiled brightly and stand by his side ready to take on Yumie.

The moment he turn around and faced Anderson. They took off once again. Alucard was using two different colored guns. One silver and one black. While Angel, she transformed part of her blood into a crimson katana. Then the two women clashed head on with their swords.

Yumire was going incredibly fast whilst Angel was just blocking all of her attack. Then in one swift move once Yumie gottten close to her. She elbowed her in the face knocking her out completely. She then undid her blood katana and floated into the stands with us. She sat in front of me then said, " You know the only opponent down there that injured me was Anderson? I gotta say I think I did pretty well with myself. Gah!"

She held onto her chest wounds. I came a step down and held her. She said, " Sorry that I scared ya so much Daddy."

" You better be my little munchin."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT SHE CAN FIT IN A MOUSE HOLE?!"

I laughed and so did the others. I said, " I didn't say all that sweetheart." She chuckled along and looked down at Alucard fighting against Anderson. She said, " Man I can't wait to be strong just like my Godfather. But maybe if I really train hard enough I'll even be stronger than him." She then looked back at me then said, " But right I think I need a long break from all this madness don't you think Daddy?"

She yawned and said, " Dude I am gonna past out!" then sure enough she past out into my arms and we were back in the M*A*S*H unit. Then suddenly someone pointed a sword at my neck. It was a tall looking lady with long blonde hair, wears glasses and a dark blue suite, and she's smoking a cigar. She smiled upon me and put her sword away.

She said. " You look just like my dear friend Aldric, Pierce."

" You know me then?"

" Of course. My butler has been keeping a very keen eye on Angel."

Her old butler finally came out of the blue. For an old butler he looks well fit. He bowed and put his hand over his heart as he said, "It's a pleasure on finally meeting you Captain Pierce. I am Walter C. Dornez, Top Hellsing agent and the Hellsing's family butler." He then turn his attention towards to Angel. " Oh, Sir Integra the young Angel is terribly hurt."

" We'll take her to where we are currently living. If her new guardian doesn't mind."

" I don't mind just as long as I'm with her."

" I understand. We'll bring you both back here as soon as she is healed completely. Anderson's knives are known for not letting a super being heal properly."

Chapter 7: The Hellsing Quarters

I watched Angel sleep gently on the soft bed I'm laying with her. I try hard not to cuddle up to her because I have this father sense that I need to have her in my arms. But if I do I probably make make the wounds bleed more. So I just stay very close to her and held her hand. Until I heard someone coming in the bedroom.

It was Sir Intergra. I sat up, not getting out of bed because I want to be right here with Angel. She grab a chair and sat next to me. She said, " Comfortable?" I think she means the black silk pjs I'm wearing. Walter had my daughter and I both wearing the pjs so we could rest more comfortably. So I simply said, " Yes. Thank you for the pajamas by the way."

"... You care for her deeply don't you?"

" Yes. She brought upon me a new light in the M*A*S*H unit. Helps me cope easier in this war. I wanted her to live with my father though so that she won't have to deal what I'm going through but she insisted that she stayed with me."

" Yes Angel has always have a nack for sticking with her father no matter what.

"Do you have any dreams connecting to her?"

" Sort of it's just that it's more about her father though. How he went through it. It was terrible coming home finding your own wife slaughtered in the bed while you kid is somewhere else... I've really felt like I was him."

" Would you like to be?" I gave her a questioning look, " By that I mean would you like to have his ability?"

" His ability?"

" Yes, you could help out your daughter here by fending yourself. So she won't have so much weight on her shoulders."

" I am not a burden on her if that's what your saying."

" Yes I know that. But you should know that she only fought those three to protect you. Not protect her pride. Well maybe there was some pride in there, but to impress you of course. But you had a power of your own then maybe she won't worry about you so much... But then again she's only worried losing you because in a way, you are her real father. Do you understand?"

I took a moment to answer but I've finally said, " Yes."

" Good, get dress." She toss a bag at me and I caught it. She went outside of the room to leave me be. Once I unziped the bag there were another set of clothes. Which are a black t-shirt that has a red symbol of Hellsing, dark blue jeans which fit nicely on me along with the steel toed boots. And finally the long sleeved hooded black jacket with the symbol of Hellsing on the backc and one over my heart. There were even red single strips that travel down from the shoulder to wrists and two single strips frommy neck to the waist, and one single strip that make them look like red crosses. There's even a sharp looking cross on the outside of the hood. And then there comes the fingerless gloves with the red metal tips on the knuckles just like my Angel's.

So after I've finished getting dressed I went outside to meet with Integra. " follow me." She led the way so I followed. While on the way to somewhere I don't know, I asked her, " So is this something that Alrdic wore at one time?"

" No his uniform was entirely different. He had more style in a military way."

" Really? Was he?"

" In my military yes."

" What rank?"

" General of the melee combat."

" Huh, so a boxer type?"

" He's a fighter of all the arts."

We finally went through double metal doors and came into some sort of lab. A straping table was in the middle of the room. I was a bit curious what were the straps for so I just ask, " What are the straps for?"

" To restrain you from jerking around to much thanks way you avoid having any dislocating limbs."

" Oh... Um look I have sort of things about those kind of tables."

" Did you agree or not to have Aldric's ability?"

I pause but I nodded. " Then get on the table and we'll continue." I was walking towards it very slow but I forced myself to get on the table and let myself be strap down. Then they strap my head into some kind of helmet. Before they put the mouth guard in I asked, " Will this hurt a lot?"

" Very." said Integra and I said no more after the mouth guard was shoved into my mouth.

" Proceed with the process." She said and they start it up. Then I've felt two needles shot into my head and I clench myself in pain as I bite down on the mouth guard. In my mind's eye I was learning all the moves in melee combat and even in sword fighting! Then after that was downloaded into my brain then came in the real kick in the head. The ability to push into people's minds.

After the pain was finally over they took the helmet off anf the mouth as I was about to past out. Then I heard Integra say before I am consumed into darkness, " Take him back to the bedroom where Angel is. He should recover there."

I've finally awoken on the bed me and Angel share. But when I sat up I was alone in bed. When I look around I've found her looking at the window while she had her fist clenched tight against the stone wall beside the window. When I got out of bed and was coming closer to her. I hit a barrier that is keeping me from coming any closer. That's when I've finally notice the red liquid dripping from her clenched hand against the wall.

" Angel." I said softly. She lessened her grip and said without even looking at me, " How could you?" I was silent sort of understanding what she is upset for, " How could you agree to Integra's offer?" She finally now turned her angry eyes at me.

I sighed and said, " I just didn't want to be-"

" A what?! A burden?! Tch!" Now she snapped, " You shouldn't have thought of yourself so lowly. If I wanted to protect you then that's my choice! It's not like you were dumped on me like an abandon baby. ( Sigh)... Now the SHOP has a more real reason to take you in."

" Hey!" I got her attention, " I wanted this okay?! Do you know how hard it is to watch my own daughter fight as she get's hurt along the way?! I can't stand it being there without doing anything! Don't get upset because I want to put myself in line for you as you want to put yourself in the line for me!"

She looked at me now in understandment. Then tears welled up in her eye as she unclench her hand and let itself heal. Those tears finally stop as she wiped them away. Then I said, " Now will you please let me in?" Once the barrier was brought down I came to her and we both hugged each other in embrace.

" Sorry Daddy."

" It's okay. I'm sorry too." I rub little circles on her back to give her that comfort. Then suddenly right in our beautiful father/daughter moment, Walter came in. Once we parted Walter said, " Breakfast is being served in the dining hall. Please come along, and get dress Angel. Your Godfather Alucard is back."

" Thank you Walter." she said, " Right, just give me a moment."

She went into the dressing closet to get dress. When she came out she was wearing dark blue jeans that went a little below her knees, along with a red and black skirt with a chain on her right side of her waist. She even wore red and black converse. As a black and red stripe t-shirt the sleeves were right at her shoulders, the symbol of Hellsing is imprinted on the front. Then over the t-shirt she wore a short sleeved red and black jacket that has the same design as my jacket, except her crosses are black instead of red. Then last but not least she wore these red fingerless gloves with black metal tips on her knuckles.

I swear we look one of a kind when we wore the opposite clothing. It's like I'm seeing the kid girl version of me. She looked at me with those blue eyes and smiled cheerfully. She then said, " Come on! Let's go eat!"

We were taking our seats at the long table in the dining hall. The only people here are Sir Integra, Alucard, Angel and I, And this other blonde girl that I don't know. She looked at my direction and smiled softly, then said, " Hello Hawkeye! I'm Seras Victoria, the Master's apprentice."

" Apprentice?"

" Mm-hm. He turned me into a vampire." She showed her fangs. I shuddered a little at the sight of them. They look wicked sharp.

" Seras not at the table." Said Integra. Seras quickly hid her fangs and gave an apologetic look and said she was sorry to her and to me. I just chuckled and said, " It's fine."

After we ate the wonderfully made breakfast. Integra said, " Now getting to business, Walter." Walter clicked on a button on a little remote and a hollowgram showed all the files of my friends and even mine. Integra said, " As you see here this is what the SHOP has on the M*A*S*H 4077 officers. Their project is called Neo. And the basics of their little project is to gather these officers and inject them the DNA samples from Angel and Aldric Elric. Since we've already got to you first, Captain Pierce. There is a chance we might destroy the SHOP completely. That's when you come in to erase their memories of even being members of this terrible secret angency. But we have one problem."

Walter clicked on another button. Which the holographic showed other kids who are the same age as Angel.

" The Mutants." said Angel.

" Yes the Mutants." Said Integra, " Luckily for us you've brought down at least two of them is that correct?"

" Yes. In the Carnival of Corpses."

" Carnival of Corpses?" I said.

" It's a game the SHOP has set up." Answered Integra, " They force these Mutants to battle against The Cerberus which is Angel. And they bet on who will be the victor. And for the reward of the victor. She gets rest time and a good meal for at least a day.

" But getting back to the subject, these children are completely brainwash by the SHOP. All they now live for is innocent blood spilled. As for the leader of the Mutants, Damon, also nicknamed as Mockingbird." She showed us the picture of Damon, " Has the power to asorb anyones powe and used it against them. We could save the other children's minds, but I'm afraid this one is a lost cause. Which we will leave Damon to you Angel. You're the only one who can take him down."

" But Integra I can't-,"

" No buts Angel. This is a matter of life and death. If you let this kid live then he will kill any Human he meets."

" Hey!" I stand up facing Integra at a distance, " You can't make my daughter kill! Heck not even I would kill this kid!"

" That maybe you but that is not Angel. Angel needs to learn that there are some people you just can't save."

" There's always a way to save somebody!"

" If Aldric were here he would've agreed with me on this!"

" Then I woul fight against my father on that!" Stand up Angel, " I don't kill Integra! And that's that! If my father wants to be disappointed in me about it then let him! But I'll avenge his death and Teddy's with my way! Come on dad we're leaving!"

We actually left together. But just when we were walking down the huge halls. Alucard appeared before us. " Stand aside Alucard!" Said Angel.

He just smiled but said, " Just remember Ingerasul. None of us is here to blame the other." Suddenly she looked at him as if he said something unbelievable. Then She looked little pissed and just said, " You- you make it sound so easy!"

Then once she walked past him I followed. But I was stop when Alucard said, " Benjamin, Never let her go, Mare Inger." I just nodded and catch up with Angel.

Angel was already in the army jeep when I got out there, so I just hurried up and got in. I told the driver, " M*A*S*H 4077 please. What does Mare Inger mean Angel?"

" It means Big Angel. Why?"

I look back at the Hellsing building and I said, " I think Alucard found a new nick name for me."

Chapter 8: Carnival of Corpses

Once we arrived Radar was the first to see us. " Hawkeye!" He came running towards us, " Hey Angel! How are you feeling?"

" Much better thank you."

" Pierce? Angel?" said Colonel Potter, then finally came out the rest of the crew. " Hey guys!" waved Angel.

" What's with the getup?" ask Potter.

" Courtesy from the Hellsing Agency." Said I, " Um Angel?"

" Yeah?"

" Would you mind teaching me how I can control this ability?"

" Oh sure! Hey is any one of you working right now?"

" I'm not." said Winchester.

" And neither am I." Said BJ.

" Great! Let's go to the grass land."

The four of us headed our way over there. Then once we got there Angel told Winchester to stand 5 paces away from me. Once he obeyed which surprises me actually. Angel then told BJ to stand aside. Then finally Angel towards me and criss cross her legs in a sitting position in the air. She said, " Now this my hurt but this may not. I don't know if Integra have made any tweaks with the DNA sample of my father's."

" Yeah didn't his nose bleed everytime he did it?"

" Yes because eversince he settled down he hasn't been using his powers for 16 years. But you're completely new to this. Now look at Winchester." I did.

" Wait are you using me as a test out subject?!" Said Winchester.

" Focus all of your energy as you connect to your soul and dive into his mind." I did that and I've started to feel the flow surrounding my body and into my mind.

" Angel I must say that this is indecent!"

" Now tell him to be quiet and turn around."

I dived into Winchester's mind and told him exactly what Angel wanted me to say. And believe it or not he obeyed. " How's your head?" Angel asked.

" It's good. I'm not having a headache or anything."

" Good. Now let's see if you can control BJ at the same time."

When I looked at BJ but suddenly I couldn't hold the connection over Winchester so he freely moved. " It's okay. It's okay." Said Angel, " This is your first time afterall."

" But I need to get in full control of it soon." I said a little frustrated.

" Hey I took my time learning all those acrobatic tricks that they forced me to learn."

" The SHOP forced you to learn acrobatics?" I said in unbeliefe they would do that to her.

" It's either that or face the Death Box. Which by the way been in there five times."

" What's the Death Box?" asked BJ.

" It's a very dark basement with little light." She said, " They keep the people they've killed in there and it stank of death so much you'll past out. After you come out of it, you're completely covered in blood and some of their flesh sticks on to you."

" My God." All three of us said.

" How many times were you punished?" Winchester asked.

" I've lost count. There were so many different punisments that I've sworn I thought I've went through all of them. I was whipped, cut, hanged even, beaten with many different things, drowned, stuck in a box with no air, drugged, stuck in the Death Box, and that small dark box. I've told you about that already." she said to me, " When I was stuck in that dark box my friend Teddy would open it and give me food and water even though they took my food privileges away. There were many punishments I've went through. To think I've would've lost my mind already. But luckily I didn't, cause the spirit of my Dad was always with me.

" Alright!" She clap her hand startling all of us, " New lesson! You can also take a peek into a person's memories Dad, even read their very thoughts. But as I can tell BJ and Winchester are not willing volunteers anymore. So I'm gonna let you take a peek into my memories."

" Which memory do you perfer I look?" I ask.

" I know one. And luckily since I have some of my Father's trait. I can help you enter my mind. But you're gonna practice on me only when I let you. No sneaking into my mind cause believe me it hurts a lot if I get startled and that connection fires back on ya."

" Kay, " I nodded.

Suddenly I was lifted in the air a little then she grab my hands. " Be in a sitting position." She said. I criss cross my legs. " Now close your eyes and find that connection I am sending you right now." Once I close my eyes it took a minute to find her connection but I was able to connect it with my mind. " Now hold on tight." She said.

Before I know it I was sent into a caged arena. And its not like the ones from the Arena Realm. There were people in the stands all around and they were all almost wearing the same uniform. In the far left I see my daughter wearing nothing but a black tube top and black shorts that cling onto her skin, along with those black ankel bands and black fingerless gloves. She was wearing that black metal collar again. And she looked so pale covered in cuts and bruises. She looks... completely dead.

Then in my far right is another kid who is a boy and wears a full black tank top and shorts. He wore a collar too as well. He wasn't damaged at all, but what I do see is a similar collar around his neck.

" ATTENTION SHOP MEMBERS! THIS IS CERBERUS'S FIRST TIME COMPETING TODAY IN THE CARNIVAL OF CORPSES! SO PLACE YOUR BETS AND LET'S ENJOY THIS MATCH! IT'S CERBERUS VS LYCAN! WHAT A DOG FIGHT THIS WILL BE!"

Angel is showing me the Carnival of Corpses? But why?

Colonel Reed and some other guy who seems to be a Major came inside the cage and unlock their collars. Once they whispered into their ears which I could hear. Colonel Reed said, " Kill him once the bell rings." Then he left her at that.

After they left the bell had rang. " LET THE CARNIVAL OF CORPSES BEGIN!"

Angel was the first to strike which by the way have thrown a fire ball at the kid. He dodged it and transformed into a vicious dog. In lightening speed he went after her. She jump above it and slam its head hard against the concrete. I really could've sworn that she crack his skull!

Until suddenly the vicious dog extended itself and went at her like a snake! When it opened its mouth she blasted a fire ball into it. It may have distracted him but it didn't really hurt him much because his own mouth was an extinguisher. When he got back in the game Angel was already above and the moment she made contact to his head. She shot him back in the ground. Because of that forceful impact he turned back into his normal self.

She floated down right above him and picked him up to raise him in the air with one hand by his neck! She was ready to make the kill... but she's hesitating. " What are you doing Cerberus?!" said Colonel Reed. " Kill him!"

She clench her fist even tighter and raised her other hand looking very keen to stab him with it! " I said kill him!" Tears were welling up in her very eyes as her empty hand was shaking. Finally She let him go and drop to her knees as she kept on repeating, " I can't! I can't! I can't!"

Colonel Reed paused for a very long moment then he finally said, " Alright cut Lycan off." Then out of the blue. Lycan cried tears of blood and shook violently as he coughed up huge amounts of blood. The moment he fell he fallen into Angel's arms. Then Lycan said, " Please!... END IT! END IT! END IT!"

" AAAAHHHH!" She cried out and his chest exploded... Blood all over her on every inch of her body.

Colonel Reed came inside the cage and lifted her up as she's sort of bent backwards. Colonel Reed said, " If you ever disobey me again. I will put you in the Infected Arena."

For a long pause I saw the corners of her mouth curve into a wicked smile. So wicked I could've saw fangs growing. She then started laughing, " That's! THAT'S FUNNY!" She now laughed hysterical. She put her bloodied black clawed hand on her face but with enough space to see those demonic yellow slitted eyes. She then said, " YOU'RE SO FUNNY I MIGHT JUST BURST A GUT! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I came back into reality and I looked at Angel with shocking and disbelieving eyes. She smiled sadly and chuckled even sadly, " That's what happens in the Carnival of Corpses." She said, " If you don't kill your opponent... Then they'll make them suffer until you finally end their pain... He begged me Dad... He begged me!"

She slowly let us down and then Angel went walking past by me, " I'll see you later. I need to cool off." After she left I was still standing here dumbfounded. Then BJ put his hand on my shoulder and ask, " What did she showed you Hawk?"

I was quiet at first but I've finally just said it, " She showed me how the Carnival of Corpses is played... They forced her BJ. They forced her to take a life."

I snap out of my trance and just realized I've let my daughter go run off without me! I said, " Where did she go?"

" We'll come with you." Said Winchester.

" Yeah, come on." said BJ as we went on ahead to go and find her.

By while we head on over further into the grass lands suddenly a boy no older than my daughter was right in front of us blocking our way. He was pretty tall with long black hair and neon green slitted eyes. Then it snap to me that he's a Mutant. I said, " I know you! You're Envy!"

" Very good Elric! Now that we've introduce ourselves!" He clap his hands and touch the ground to build a huge fence around us Huge enough for-... an Arena. " LET THE CARNIVAL OF CORPSES BEGIN!"

" HAWK!" Said BJ trying to get the fence down along with Winchester but it was futile. Then BJ said, " Hawkeye I'll go find Angel! I'll be right back!"

" DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME ALDRIC!" Envy jumped high in the sky at me and transformed his right arm into a sharp sword! Out of reflex I kicked it away and punched him hard in the face then punch him in the gut. After he backed off I look at my hand in incredible shock.

I don't know how to fight!... But the memories of Aldric does. " I see you've haven't lost your touch Aldric." a trickle of blood escaped from Envy's lips but a little electric of blue lightning wiped it of. " But I've improved from our last fight."

" Kid." I said, " I'm not Aldric. I'm Hawkeye. Aldric died long time ago."

His expression I read was that he did not believe me. So he just snap at me, " QUIT ESCAPING FROM OUR BATTLE ALDRIC! STALLING DOESN'T SUIT YOU!" He came at me again lunging the sword arm first which missed me but I got a swift kick in the ribs. I recovered pretty fast and headbutted him first causing his nose bleed. Then I jump forward and kick with both legs off of him as he hit the ground hard.

I air jump, turn upside down, and twirl as I landed back on my feet. Boy Aldric you are flexable!

" DAD!" I heard Angel and I saw her hovering high in the air. " ANGEL!" I called back.

" DAD YOU HAVE TO DIVE INTO HIS MIND TO DESTROY THE CHIP INSIDE!"

" Getting help from your daughter huh Aldric?!" got back up Envy, " This is a Carnival of Corpses battle! NO ASSITANCE ALLOWED!" He clap his hands then touch the ground to create spikes coming out of the ground. I jumped in the air quick before any of them could pierce me. Then I air slide towards Envy and grab his head.

I dived right inside and see the chip in my mind's eye then made it dissolve. After I succesfully did that he past out turning his limbs back to the way it was, and the fence tore itself down. I just let him fall into my arms just like how I always let Angel fall into mine. Then out of the blue Alucard appeared before me. He said, " I'll take him to the Hellsing Agency. That way he'll

regain on who he is."

I looked at him with mistrust for a moment but I nodded and let him take Envy away. After he disappeared Angel floated back down. She hugged me tight then punch me in the stomach. It didn't hurt much only a little. I made an off sound then ask, " What was that for?!"

" For making me worry. But you sure know how to take care of yourself Dad. That you have proved to me."

She smiled up at me brightly then I just laughed. As the other laughed along with me. Then the laughter died down when Seras and Wallter showed up. Walter bowed to us with his hand over his heart again and said, " Nice work Captain Pierce. But I'm afraid Envy was only merely the footsoldier. Angel, you know what you have to do."

" Yeah, except its my way. And don't any of you interferre!"

" Of course not."

" Dad this is where we part. I'm going to the C*A*V*E where Damon is... And also Colonel Reed."

" No! We got to stick together Angel!" I held her hands but she pulled away.

" I don't want to either but you need to help Seras and Walter take the members down and erase their memories. Since there aren't theat many it shouldn't be a problem. If you like once you're done meet me at the C*A*V*E. I'll see you then."

I sighed then said, " Alright but you better be careful!" I kissed her on the cheek and she kissed mine. " You too Dad! See ya later!" She took off flying to the C*A*V*E.

I turn to my friends and I said, " You guys have to stay here and make sure everyone is safe. When we're all back it means its over and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

" Kay, you better come back Hawk or else I'll kill you myself." Said BJ.

" Not if I kill him first." Said Winchester.

I laughed a little then I just said, " See ya guys soon." Then I took off with Seras and Walter.

Chapter 9: Mutants VS The Hellsing Agency

The members's memories are already erased thanks to my powers. Now all there is left are the Mutants. And guess where we found them.

A light shined down upon us after we entered the caged arena full with three other Mutants. There were two boys and one girl. The girl wore the same outfit as Angel's when she was in here. And this girl has long white hair with blood red slitted eyes. The deep red headed kid in front of me has orange slitted eyes. And the african kid with light blue hair has aqua slitted eyes.

I asked Walter, " What is up with the demonic eyes?"

" The SHOP have found a way to make these innocent children be consumed so slowly in darkness. Right now we're just facing their evil characters."

" I've seen Angel one time have yellow slitted eyes. Did they tried to make her into a Mutant?"

" Very. But as strong as her will they had no choice but to extract her darkness out of her soul and create a new host for her dark character."

" And that is?"

" Why do you think we sent her to fight Damon?"

That's when it clicked together. I said, " Damon is Angel's darkness isn't he?"

" Correct. Now let's take care of this matter at hand."

" How bout you guys just go blind." said the girl who's name is Raven. Then everything went total dark.

" Captain!" Said Seras.

" I'm on it!" I quickly dive into the girls head and dissolve the chip inside as the darkness went away. But I had to dodge quick from the african kid's trident who's name is Agual. He twirled it around and created water to smack me against the fence. Then Walter lashed out his strings and snatch it away from him. Seras hold off the other boy who is Warren and he's fighting her in hand to hand combat.

I quickly dive into Agual's mind first and then into Warren's. After that was finally done I rested a bit sitting down against the fenced arena. " Good job Captain Pierce." Said Walter.

" Yeah, now that these kids are save." Said Seras, " No you can go ahead and save your own."

" Angel!" I snap to it and quickly started running. I jumped into a jeep just outside of this place and turn on the engine to head on over to the C*A*V*E.

When I got there I parked in front of the entrance of the C*A*V*E. There's only one problem now... How do I go in without getting scared of these tight spaces. I cursed under my breath then I remembered what Angel did for me the last time we were here. She would told me to close my eyes and let her lead me inside. But she's not here with me to give me that comfort this time...

Okay I have an idea but it's a bit stupid... " (Sigh), well I have to try." I said to myself and close my eyes so I can start walking inside. In my head I drew a direction on how the way it felt when Angel was leading me inside. I remember that we took a left first then a couple of rights that go up I think. No it's just straight on from here.

Suddenly when I've felt cool air hittingmy face and the smell of fresh water and grass. I open my eyes and I've found myself right in the Arena Realm. Straight ahead of me right in the middle of this beautiful arena. Was Angel having her head down for some reason. Then I saw the Colonel just sitting on top of the ledge behind me.

I just ignored him even though I think there's something wrong with this picture here. So I ran straight to Angel and place my hands on her shoulders. I said to her, " Angel, it's me, your Dad."

Her head lifted up slowly then I gasp out of shock that her eyes were slitted yellow. " Hmph!" She smirked wickedly and held up a crimson sword and lunge it forward at me. I jumped back dodging its wicked blade. When I took a second look at my daughter her outfit changed completely.

She was wearing some kind of black and red uniform that really cling to her skin. There were red marking all over her body and this outfit... Looks just like the one she wore at the Carnival of Corpses.

" Angel! Angel it's me! Your Dad remember?!" I tried getting through to her but she just laughed with those mixed voices between female and male.

She then said, " Angel I'm afraid has been disposed of, Captain. There is only me now, Damon."

" No." I said, " Angel how- How could you let your darkside take over you so easily?"

" Probably because she was always week to begin with." Said Damon, " She was always the little chicken who wouldn't kill for anything."

" Shut up I'm not talking to you."

" Now is that any way to treat your own daughter?"

" Just shut up and hold still will ya?!"

I dove right into Angel's memories to see what actually happened that got her like this. Then I was taken to the Arena much earlier while I was with Seras and Walter. I was watching Angel and Damon having a real go at each other. Both of them were equally wounded except Damon was in worse shape. After Angel smack him with her four blood whips she used her telekinetic powers to slam him agains the ground and I mean very hard!

Hard enough that you can see a pool of blood forming underneath him. Angel panted to get some breath into her lungs and she was able to say, " Had enough?" Then out of the blue dark shadows surrounded him and he stand up looking like he felt nothing out of those beatings. He smiled wickedly and said, " You've done it Angel. Now that my body is about to perish. You and I will have to join!"

The darknes circled around her and held her fast. She could get them off her no matter what she did. " You're? My darkness?!"

" Our separation had caused so much damaged that it caused a rip into the realm of darkness. Now that we are about to merge with each other. Dark others will fledge here and start a war with the light. And all to make you the ultimate weapon, as the Cerberus."

" No! I'll won't let you!"

" You don't have a choice..." He touch her forhead with his forefinger, " I am a part of your heart after all."

" AAAAAHHHH!"

He seeped right into her body then stand up now in control of her body.

Now I'm somewhere else which is a dark area except it's all lit up. I look down of what I'm standing on and its a sort of portrait of my sleeping daughter and sleeping Damon... Wait a minute! I'm in their heart! Whoa wait till I tell Angel about this!

" Gah!" I heard Angel cry out as she was knock onto her back. I ran towards her and helped her up. " Huh?" She turn around and was shock to see me here. " Ah! Dad! How did you-"

" Look out!" I moved her away to dodge from Damon's crimson sword.

He looked at me in shock that I was in here. Then he said, " Impossible! How can you master diving into the heart so quickly?!" He then pointed the blade at me, " Answer me captain! No one such as you can dive into the heart while a battle is going on inside the soul! What are you?!"

" Blah blah blah! Shut up!" with the flick of my hand he got knocked over letting go of his sword. Angel quickly grab onto it and pointed it at him. He laughed and said, " I'm now a part of your heart too idiot! Kill me and you kill yourself."

" Yeah not exactly my plan. This is."

She shaped it into long chains and have it wrap around Damon. " Stay where you belong, in the dark part of my soul." she said and he sank down into the lit up portrait and now there was only her.

Now I'm back in the Arena looking at Angel who was back to herself but was still holding the crimson sword. She saw it and let it disappeared into tiny particles of light. She looked at me in relief that I'm here. " Dad."

Out of nowhere we heard a gunshot and a bullet hit Angel as she fell down face first. " ANGEL!" I started running towards her but suddenly I was lifted off the ground. When I look at the shooter who was the Colonel, he was lifted off the ground too. Heck even the water and part of the grass. Then when Angel stand up and turned to see the Colonel. That anger look of death appeared across her face and I saw where the bullet had hit. It's not serious but it scratch right across her right cheek.

She's angry, and I think I know what she is about to do next. The winds are changing rapidly and its at dangerous rates. That's when I finally spoke to her telepathically.

" Baby, its okay." She turn her eyes towards me and her expression soften. " It's okay Angel I'm here. I will always be here with you no matter what. I'm here baby I'm here." She started crying and softly drop us down and everything else. She then fell down to her knees and broke down. I quickly came over to her and sat down as I held her close to my chest.

She said through her sobs, " I'm sorry Daddy."

" Shh, It's okay. I'm here baby I'm here.I'm not going anywhere." I caress her soft head and kissed it. " I'm here now."

I heard a distinctive click of a gun and I knew this guy has not given up. He said, " Now there's an interesting question that needs an answer. What really makes you and Aldric any different?" I look at him wearing my smug smile as I said, " There are many differences about me and him. You just refuse to see it."

Then Alucard came swooping in and break that guy's arm that held the gun. I tried covering my daughter's ears from the blood curdling scream. Then all Alucard said to us, " Go."

I quickly stand up and carried Angel in my arms as she wrap her arms around the back of my neck. Then we took off leaving Alucard alone with the Colonel. As my fear for tight places at this moment, it's not there. But what did scared me were those blood curdling screams that echoed behind me.

Chapter 10: The End Is The Beginning.

" I'm gonna get you!" I said as I chase after my little girl around the tent. We were laughing like there's no tomorrow. " Gotcha!"

" No!"

I started tickling her as she laughed so loud. Then suddenly the door was knocked upon our tent then I had to stop. But Angel was still laughing just as I was. " Come in." I said. And it was Colonel Potter.

" Oh hey Potter!" I said, " What's up?"

" I've made an arrangement for you anf your little Angel. Instead of staying in this small V.I.P tent. The gang and I help built you two a bigger one so you'll have more room. And besides someone is gonna be using this tent."

" Well thank you so much Colonel!"

" Your welcome. But young lady. If you're gonna be staying with us you might as well help us around here. Your Dad needs to work."

" Of course I understand." She said.

" And so this is why, I'm making you an apprentice of your Dad to teach you how to properly become a surgeon if that's still what you wanted to be."

" Really?! Oh sir thank you! I'll work hard just like Daddy!"

Him and I chuckled and he said, " I'm sure of it little darling."

" Thank you Potter." I said, " This means a lot that she stays with me here." I wrap my arm around her, " I'll at least have something to look forward to everytime I come back from work." I kissed her on the cheek.

" You still need to shave Dad." She mentioned and Potter and I laughed away.

" We'll I'll leave you to get some rest. Goodnight you two."

" Goodnight." We both said in unison, then he left.

While I tucked my baby in along with me under the covers. I said, " You know since you're my daughter now. It means that you're a Pierce. But you can still keep your original last name as a maiden name. You'll just be Angel Elric Pierce."

" Hmm, I like it. Has a very nice ring to it."

" Glad you do shortcake"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE'S AS TALL AS A FOOTSTOOL?!"

I laughed in hysterics and said, " I didn't say all of that my little Angel."

" Love you Daddy."

" I love you too Angel."

We cuddled up to each other and I sang that new song she taught me so we can both go to sleep in peace.

{ We're Living In A Desperate Time

Our Only Hope

Is Believing There's Another Side

To All We've Known

The Truth Hidden Before Out Eyes

A Vision Of A Life Beyond Our View

If Only We Could See It Through

So Reach To The Sky

The Life We Have Has come

This Night Of Our Lives

We've Only Just Begun

Together We Are

Bright As The Stars

We're A Light That Will Never Die

This Is The Moment We Come Alive

We're Living In A Desperate Time

We're Waking Up

To Dreaming Of A Better Life

We Won't Give Up

Our Love Is Like A Warning Sign

Revealing Of A lIght That's All Brand New

If Only We Can See It Through

So Reach To The Sky

The Life We Have Has come

This Night Of Our Lives

We've Only Just Begun

Together We Are

Bright As The Stars

We're A Light That Will Never Die

(This Is The Moment We Come Alive) X2

This Is The Moment We Come Alive

The Energy Within Us

Ignites Us Forever, Forever, Forever

So Reach To The Sky

The Life We Have Has come

This Night Of Our Lives

We've Only Just Begun

Together We Are

Bright As The Stars

We're A Light That Will Never Die

This Is The Moment We Come Alive

( Alive) X 2

( This Is The Moment) X2

( Alive) X2

( This Is The Moment) X2

This Is The Moment We Come Alive


End file.
